Hot
by sad kitty is sad
Summary: Cherry at the end! it's like a lemon A Zexion one-shot music fic! The song is Hot, Avril Lavigne! I encourage you listen to it while you read! I TAKE REQUESTS! eh... i guess it's rated M


Okay, this is my first music-fic. Actually it's my first fic! And My first one-shot request sent in by my friend! She's a great writer, but she's too damn lazy to write her own one-shot! Zexion one shot inspired by the song Hot by Avril Lavigne. Cherry at the end. ( a cheery is like a lemon with a lot less details!)

* * *

_Ohhhhh, oh, oh..._

I looked at my true love, Zexion. I remember everything about him.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

From the first day we met,

_***FLASHBACK***_

He walked into the classroom and introduced himself. There were plenty of seats he could sit in, and he chose to sit next to me. I felt my face heat up. These last two years of high school would be great.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around _

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed _

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound _

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud _

To when he asked me out,

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Do y-you want to go out? I like... no, l-love you too much for you to say no." He had a sheepish smile on his face, he could be shy sometimes. "Uh huh!" I practically screamed in his face. We kissed after that, sweetly. But maybe too sweet.

_Now you're in and you can't get out _

_You make me so hot _

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop _

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

I had reasons for dating Zexion. I wasn't the type of girl who dates the new guy and then takes advantage of him! He was... well HOT! Blue eyes, perfect hair, perfect height! (short was cute! )

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

He wasn't like other guys I dated, who either wanted to rape me or force me to do things. No, Zexion wasn't like that, he was protective in a good way.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_

_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

But something was missing, and Zexion seemed almost depressed. I would do anything for him, I love him to death! I realized something that made me blush; Zexion never showed a feeling of... intimacy towards me. He never did. I could fix that.

_Now you're in and you can't get out _

_You make me so hot _

_Make me wanna drop _

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop _

_I can hardly breathe _

_You make me wanna scream_

Just to see if I was wrong, I tested him,

_***FLASHBACK***_

I wore a v-neck shirt that was low enough to show my bra when I was on a date with Zexion. "A-aren't you going to wear a-a um... jacket? I don't think y-you should b-be wearing that." His voice was shaky, and he was stammering. He only did that when he was uncomfortable. "Kiss me and I'll wear a jacket." I teased. But he kiss was quick. Zexion was holding back.

_You're so fabulous _

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

A part of me said that Zexion would take away my virginity the first chance he got, but the chance came time and again. Countless times I invited Zexion over when my parents were off on 'business trips' because I was lonely.

_Kiss me gently _

_Always I know _

_Hold me, love me _

_Don't ever go, oh oh oh... _

_Yeah!_

There were some bad times, where I did something terrible,

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Are you just using me? To get in my pants like everyone else wants from me? Are you using me Zexion, to end up hurting me!" I asked. "I would never." He looked the slightest bit shocked. But mostly sad. I cried and hugged him, how could I have said something like that? "I'm sorry!" I cried into his shoulder.

_You make me so hot _

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop _

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_You're so good to me_

But I couldn't resist him anymore...

_***FLASHBACK***_

I sighed and looked at Zexion, "I can't wait any longer." I said and kissed Zexion. It was strong and wanting. Zexion was shocked at my sudden act. but kissed back the same way. He pushed me up against the wall and grabbed my hands. I smiled, Zexion was finally kissing me the way I wanted. He smiled into the kiss as well and broke away for a moment.

_You make me so hot _

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop _

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

(still in flashback)

He kissed down my neck and found a certain spot that made me cover my mouth. "Ah." He smirked and bit on my neck. I moaned and Zexion moved back to my lips again. We started tugging at each other's clothes, and soon we were on my bed, nude.

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby _

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

And that next morning, I knew that he was perfect for me. Because I didn't lose a thing to Zexion that night. He made sure of that.

_You're so good_

_

* * *

_So how was it? It's my first fic EVER! read and review please! I take requests!


End file.
